City of Heavenly Fire fanfic
by jasmineshadowhunter
Summary: Just a short extract I did it one night when I was bored, I will be releasing a fanfic book sometime, called city of stars ok enjoy this fanfic for now Luv U all Jasmine Herondale shadowhunter


Chapter something  
>Location: Church<br>As the floor shook, Clary could feel the ground underneath her shake, as she walked on she could hear groaning and shouting, then the sound came closer and closer, while clary was rooted to the ground in fear.

It was a ravener ,a greater demon of hell, it had blue spots and an ugly face ,it had sharp claws and as it approached clary in a slumbering movement, clary slid her had into her weapons belt and reached out for the Morgenstern sword , as she touched the hilt, she could feel the runes embedded onto the hilt, it was reassuring and she remembered the training , Jace had taught her how to hold the hilt of a weapon properly,

Clary did and as she drew out the sword, she could see the beautifully crafted Adamas on the blade, the stars that represents her family symbol, she tried to push away the thought that her biological father had tried to takeover the shadow hunter world and let demons come in large amounts on earth. She was not like him and she will never be

As the ravener slumbered forward clary ran forward not straight forward because the ravener would have been expecting that. Clary surged forward and ran in different directions to confuse the ravener. When the ravener was confused clary took the moment and drove the blade down into the heart, but the layer of skin was too thick for the blade to penetrate , so instead the demon roared in pain. clary picked up her stele and began to draw angelic runes on the demon while it was still wounded. As angelic forces was lethal to demons.

Slowly from the place that clary had drawn an angelic rune the black ichor oozed out staining the floorboards. Clary stepped back to avoid the ichor but the demon still moved gradually faster towards clary. Clary didn't know what to do, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see a longsword she dashed for it, the demon in hot pursuit. She took hold of the hilt, surprisingly it felt warm to the touch and she wondered if someone had used it recently since there was some black ichor on it.

Her mission was to rescue jace, and not dilly dally with the ravener, so clary decided to end the ravener quick, so , swiftly clary ran for the ravener with her long sword on hand and she this time sliced the heart, and as she did so, the demon started to fade into a mist and soon it had disappeared. With that gone Clary ran to search for jace, she was like her father in some ways , stubborn, brave but clary was better than her father, she knew it , and her father was dead anyways.

Clary ran past every single room in the church, up ahead she could see a door opened ajar, clary dashed forward shouting out jace's name. When she reached the room, clary cautiously pushed open the door, and what she saw nearly shattered her heart.

Her husband , jace, was sitting on the floor soaked with blood, his golden hair was a messy blob  
>'Jace!' Clary cried, as she ran forward, jace lifted his head slowly, his face was cut and bruised, and his eyes looked tired.<p>

'Clary!' He coughed, as blood dribbled in a thin line down his chin.  
>'Don't!' clary whispered gently. She drew out her stele and began to draw iratze on jace's wounds. Jace flinched but tried to stay still.<br>After 11 iratze later and a few of clary's special angelic runes ,Jace looked in good shape and the rest of the body did as well, though his hair needed to be clean, so did the clothes.

Jace stood up, and leaned forward to clary and kissed her, it was a slow but fierce kiss, clary could taste blood and salt, as she felt herself crying. She loved jace with her heart, and she would never let him die, not unless she dies before him. His tongue trace her jaw, her mouth had already adapted to shape of his mouth, she ran her hand into his golden hair, his hand on her face, she could feel the rough callouses and she knew that one day, they would not need to have the pain and suffering in this world any more,but to be able to live together with no danger.  
>Jace broke away from the kiss<p>

'Shhh, don't cry, look , I'm fine!'jace comforted  
>'But before, what I saw nearly saw, nearly broke my heart and I don't want you to run away from me like that ok,?' Clary replied<br>'I swear by the angel If I ever runaway again, you can make me sit down and wear a dress and have tea with you and Isabelle. Ok?' Jace announced. Clary couldn't help but laugh, 'okay I know' she replied  
>'Tell me what happened' clary asked<br>'Well I, have a quarrel with Magnus and I ran away from him and a ravener caught me, the one that had blue spots.' Jace explained  
>'Wait so you mean I killed the demon and that caught you?' Clary question.<br>'Well yes I guess' jace shrugged  
>' The Demon wanted me hostage' Jace told clary<br>'He found me near Java jones "  
>'Oh, how did he catch you ,you are the best shadowhunter of your generation?' Clary asked<br>'He drugged me' have answered  
>'And I didn't notice what he gave to me!'<br>' oh, you idiot why'd you take drinks From a demon?' Clary asked  
>'I was too angry to bother about what it gave me.' Jace shrugged<br>"And anyways it tasted great!" He added


End file.
